Northwatch Hold
Northwatch Hold is a heavily fortified military base situated in along the coasts of the Southern Barrens, north of Theramore. The fortress was well known for defending not only the regions surrounding Theramore, but also smaller, outlying outposts within the Barrens such as Fort Triumph. During its time, Northwatch was also known for initiating several campaigns in Kalimdor through the Northwatch Expeditionary Force, extending its reach to Azshara, southern Durotar and the Stonetalon Mountains. History Established in the year after the battle for Mount Hyjal, Northwatch saw most of its action during the post-Third War period and the Alliance-Horde War. Early Years Northwatch Hold was one of the first structures to be constructed following Theramore's establishment. It served initially as a single tower aimed at keeping an eye on the eastern coasts that led south to Theramore, but eventually grew into an imposing fortress with various facilities including an archery range, stables, a mage tower and a blacksmith. Control over the fort was split between the navy under Admiral Aubrey, Major Davin as the commandant of Northwatch and Captain Fairmount as the head of the marines and cannoneers. An attempt by the Burning Legion to re-ignite the conflict was foiled just as the forces of Northwatch under Major Davin were about to be attacked by Horde forces under Burx, a chief warrior of the Horde. During the period known as the Cold War, the cannoneers of Northwatch were known to have sunk a number of ships from the neutral Thalo'dan Privateer Fleet out of paranoia and overzealotry. In response, Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun hired Horde forces to silence the guns of Northwatch and lay siege to its forces. Alliance-Horde War During the Alliance-Horde War, Northwatch was the central base of operations for Theramore forces in the Barrens. From there, they fought against the Horde in the Barrens, taking Honor's Stand and sent their expeditionary forces in Azshara, Durotar and Stonetalon. It was struck by artillery fire from the Rageroar clan and besieged. The lower area of the fort was invaded by the Rageroar, who contested the area and fought the Northwatch defenders. Northwatch was destroyed just prior to the battle of Theramore Isle, crumbling under the might of the combined New Horde forces led by Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. The survivors fled to Fort Triumph and Theramore itself. Aftermath Following Northwatch's destruction, much of the Hold was abandoned, save a small group of Horde soldiers stationed in the ruins awaiting the New Horde forces to return. When King Varian Wrynn began his daring assault of Bladefist Bay, finding the need to retreat due to Hellscream's Krakens, the King led the remnants of the fleets left to the ruins of Northwatch, removing the Horde still within the ruins and returning Northwatch back into an Alliance stronghold. Blood War Northwatch was rebuilt and refortified by the time of the Blood War, coming under attack by troops and battleships of the Rageroar clan once more. 226th Regiment The 226th Regiment participated in the re-fortification of Northwatch in an operation they had dubbed "Operation Northwatch" in which forces led by Admiral Aurin Dawnlight re-secured and fortified the ruins after a Rageroar orc attack managed to secure parts of the ruins. Category:Places Category:Fortifications Category:Barrens Locations Category:Theramore Navy